1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aminoacetonitrile derivative of the formula (I) and to an agricultural and horticultural insecticide containing the said derivative as an active ingredient. The present invention also relates to a method for using the insecticide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 9-48750 (1997) discloses a phenylalkanoic acid amide derivative as an agricultural and horticultural fungicide, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-220004 (1994) discloses N-phenylacetaminonitriles as intermediates in production, and Japanese Patent Applications Laid-opens No. Hei 6-263731 (1994), No. Hei 6-271537 (1994) and No. Hei 7-252222 (1995) disclose compounds similar to the aminoacetonitrile derivative of the formula (I) of the present invention.